mi mayor fantasía
by zack engel
Summary: Castle se a visto atrapado en un "juego" adictivo que no puede dejar, todo por culpa de un par de fanáticas ¿que podría hacer para no dejarle ver a Kate sus deseos? luchara por mantenerse sereno sin dejar de hacer lo que se le viene en gana, pero no todo puede funcionar para el escritor Richard Castle. Menos cuando todo se trata de la detective, la frustrante detective Beckett.


_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno, quería sacarme esta idea de la cabeza para ver si así puedo seguir con mi otra historia. necesitaba tener un cambio en el personaje que me centro y escribir sobre una temática diferente. así que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **en las aclaraciones pertinentes, Castle no me pertenece. esto se centra durante la temporada 3, el momento en que Rick ya no esta con Gina, pero existe un leve cambio. Josh no existe, en la historia Kate esta soltera.**_

 _ **el narrador se centrara en Castle a no ser que sea imperioso que en algún momento todo se centre en ella, por otro lado, y como final, espero que sea una long fic.**_

* * *

 _ **el inicio de todo**_

No supo el momento en que se volvió adicto a aquel pequeño juego. Tampoco sabía cuál fue la primera de todas, pero, de lo que si estaba seguro es que ya no podía dejarlo por ningún motivo. No importaba si estuviera con una mujer distinta en algún hotel cada día, tampoco si era muy tarde o muy temprano, solo sabía que, cinco veces a la semana, tenía que hacerlo.

Era un egoísta, pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho.

Negando con la cabeza, soltó un suspiro mientras miraba atreves de la ventana de la sala de descanso a aquella detective tan esforzada ¿Es que nadie más se vio embrujado por sus encantos? Resultaba imposible que nadie la quisiera, es decir, Kate era una mujer sexy, lista, decidida y obstinada ¿Cómo nadie la querría ni siquiera como premio? ¡Él la deseaba! ¡Necesitaba todo de ella! Aun así, no podía llegar y decirlo. Su actuar no concordaba demasiado con lo que sentía realmente para el resto del mundo, de hecho hasta su propia madre creía que esos sentimientos eran mero capricho porque la mujer no lo aceptaba. Que equivocada estaba.

Soltando un suspiro, bajó la vista y sonrió ante la espuma blanca que formaba una pequeña hoja de árbol. Sí, Beckett tampoco creería en sus palabras, ni siquiera porque siempre volvía a su lado esperando ver una sonrisa al darle un café, pero no importaba. Podía ser capaz de soportar aquel desplante si seguía viendo a otras mujeres sin llegar a sentirse culpable y, obviamente, si se llevaba el pequeño premio sin pedir permiso.

Ese pequeño premio al que se volvió adicto era solo para él. Suyo, solo suyo.

Volviendo a sonreír confiado, tomó ambas tazas de café y fue hacia donde se encontraba la detective concentrada. Sin decoro, dejó la taza en la mesa y se sentó en la silla esperando el momento justo en que Kate sonreía por el olor. Cuando lo hacía, él no dudaba centrarse en cada pequeño movimiento de su cara. No le importaba ser pillado por centrarse en esos parpados moviéndose lentamente, tampoco evitaba regocijarse al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa dirigida solo a él por un detalle tonto. Ni siquiera corría la vista cuando ella cambiaba la expresión a una de completa curiosidad por su intensa mirada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, alzó la taza de café y esperó para que ambos chocaran aquel pequeño objeto antes de empezar a beber sin siquiera explicar su comportamiento tan extraño. Ella no sabía lo que ocurría por su mente y era mejor así porque Kate no estaba preparada. Definitivamente aun no era la persona que él esperaba que fuera para poder ir por todo. A ella aun le faltaba bastante para poder aceptarlo como tal.

Acompañándola – sin dejar de hacer conjeturas locas, para hacerla sonreír – Rick aguantó hasta las seis de la tarde sin moverse de aquella nefasta silla. Habían investigado desde el escritorio, ocuparon un momento el pizarrón, pero no lograron salir de la comisaria y aquello estuvo casi por matar al infantil hombre si no fuera porque su misión aún no se concretaba.

Y no, no era el caso precisamente.

Despidiéndose con la típica sonrisa de todos los días, se comenzó a poner el saco sintiendo la intensa mirada de ella sobre su espalda ¿Cómo se suponía que podría lograr tener su premio si ella no se concentraba en otra cosa? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo seguir aguantándose las ganas cuando Kate hacia ver que deseaba lo mismo con sus ojos? Era injusta, una mujer demasiado tramposa en aquel juego del que no era consciente, pero no importaba. Daba igual cualquier cosa porque al final del día él igualmente obtendría su recompensa.

No dejaría que nadie ni nada le quitara lo que quería.

Volviendo a encararla, le dio la mano en silencio y esperó a que ella le dijera algo, que le hiciera la pregunta que tanto rondaba por toda la comisaria, más se abstuvo de decir algo ¿Cómo pensar que Kate se metería en su vida? La mujer siempre respetaba la privacidad como algo sagrado e inquebrantable, por lo mismo, cuando la castaña recuperó la voz, le deseó que se cuidara en su viaje de vuelta a casa y que le mandara saludos a Alexis en su nombre.

Por su parte él le aseguro, como en todas las ocasiones, que se las haría llegar y luego le deseó un buen retorno a su compañera esperando que no se quedara tanto tiempo en aquel lugar. En cuanto no tuvieron que compartir más palabras, Rick se fue al ascensor con una lentitud tan frustrante que algunas de las mujeres en ese lugar le reclamaron sin tapujo alguno.

Estaba claro que ya no era el excéntrico y guapísimo escritor Richard Castle, no, más bien ahora parecía el perro de Beckett.

Un perro bastante orgulloso de su posición.

Riéndose por aquel pensamiento tan estúpido, dejó que los detectives desalojaran el piso sin inmutarse, incluso el capitán Montgomery lo despidió con un gruñido por su lentitud, pero ¿Qué más daba los sentimientos del resto? Él necesitaba estar solo para cumplir con esa misión suicida, no era un demente exhibicionista – si estaba bien ocupar esa palabra –. Por lo mismo, cuando se vio libre de intrusos, Rick giró su cuerpo para ver una última vez a su querida detective sentada sobre el escritorio sin dejar de ver el pizarrón.

Ella aún se debatía en las opciones a seguir, los planes y propuestas que le tendría a su equipo mañana, aun cuando ellos le dijeran que no lo hiciera sola, pero era Beckett, lo haría sola. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, Rick sacó su celular sin siquiera dudarlo. No, él ya no titubeaba para esas cosas, solo iba por lo que quería y lo tomaba sin restricciones ¿Para qué hacerse el tímido ahora? Deseaba tomarle una foto a Kate en su momento más descuidado, quería una nueva fotografía para su colección.

Su cabellera castaña tras el computador; un retrato que abarcaba desde la punta de su nariz hasta su pecho; la manera en que mordía el plumón al verse confundida. Tenía muchas fotos de ella, cada una sacada en momentos claves para no ser destripado y aun así no podía parar. Siempre que llegaba a la conclusión de que su celular estaba saturado de Kate, al día siguiente ese sentimiento desaparecía, porque nunca era suficiente.

Kate era una adicción bastante peligrosa

Sintiéndose excitado de solo ver la forma en que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio mientras mantenía la taza de café entre sus manos con tanta delicadeza, se dijo que era mejor irse. Si seguía viéndola por la pantalla de su celular o directamente estaba seguro que se daría a conocer, por lo mismo apretó el botón con apremio mientras intentaba pensar en cosas nefastas. Cualquier pensamiento que le borrara la hermosa imagen de Kate serviría para hacer que su virilidad dejara de recordarle las cosas que quería hacerle a esa mujer en la comisaria o, mejor dicho, en cualquier parte.

El momento en que las puertas se abrieron se sintió aliviado, liberado de su pequeña tentación, aun así el sentimiento solo duro unos segundos, por que tan pronto como se iban cerrando las puertas Kate gritó por que las detuviera. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarla entrar o que esperara el siguiente ascensor? La gracia de sus premios es que nunca sería descubierto, pero solo pensar en que Beckett tuviera que esperar otro segundo más, cuando ya estaba cansada, le desagradaba.

Malditos deseos contradictorios en su mente.

-¿Castle? ¿No te habías ido hace un rato ya? – Con curiosidad, miró al escritor para luego encogerse de hombros – me hubieras ayudado un poco más si te ibas a quedar vagueando

-no quería seguir sentado – Se excusó desviando su vista hacia el tablero mientras rogaba porque el ascensor bajara a la velocidad de la luz – ya sabes, soy más de trabajo de campo

-aun así, hace un mes, vienes todos los días y te sientas conmigo aun cuando solo hago papeleo– Mencionó tranquilamente como si quisiera dar paso a algo, incluso su mirada inquisidora le delataba – pero te entiendo, estar todo el tiempo sentados es agotador – Aun así, Kate era sutil, nunca presionaría demasiado

-¿Un mes? No me di cuenta – Riéndose, soltó un suspiro. Al menos ya sabía cuándo empezó ese jueguito tonto y excitante

-Rick… ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? No me gusta meterme en cosas ajenas, pero si necesitas ayuda yo podría intentar…

-no, no Kate –Sonriendo aún más amplio, se mostró como el hombre más confiado del mundo – estoy bien

-¿Esto no es por Gina? – Intentó con un semblante neutral. Como si no quisiera darle importancia, aun cuando sintiera todo lo contrario

-¿Eso te dijo mi madre? – Ante el asentimiento de ella, completamente avergonzada por su propia intromisión, no pudo evitar reír – me alaga que te preocupes tanto por mi detective Beckett, pero realmente estoy bien. No pasa nada… eso es pasado ya

-aun así ¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo no? somos compañeros y te apoyare en lo que pueda, menos en cometer homicidio, nadie te salvaría de mi – Sonriendo con diversión, le empujó suave con el codo a modo de juego

-jajaja eso es algo que lo tengo sabido de antemano – Agradeciendo que las puertas se abrieran, dejó que ella pasara primero – realmente estoy bien Kate

-sé que no es así, pero te dejare en paz, pero ten claro que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea Castle– Comenzando a caminar hacia su auto, alzó una mano en son de despedida sin siquiera mirar atrás – somos compañeros

-¡Kate! - Tomándola del hombro, hizo que se girara, aun así no supo con qué fin. Su cuerpo no se movía como para estamparle un beso en los labios, aun no era tiempo, pero tampoco la soltaba como para que siguiera con su vida y eso solo hacía que Kate se sintiera mucho más confundida con su actitud – gracias por la preocupación – Inclinándose hacia adelante, sin dejar de sonreír, depositó un beso en su mejilla muy superficial, tanto que no se podía diferenciar de una caricia – realmente agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para pensar en mí. No sabes cuánto me alagas – Dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más grave posible al estar cerca de su oído, deseaba disfrutar de su piel erizada

Dejándola impresionada y en shock, Rick se movió rápidamente hasta su auto. Ni siquiera esperó a que ella se tocara la mejilla o arrugara el ceño, no le interesaba. Solo se fue hasta su Mercedes para desaparecer de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, había sido un acto demasiado arriesgado incluso para él que contaba con privilegios. Definitivamente llegaría el día en que las amenazas de Kate – las cuales solo consistían en dispararle en la entrepierna – se hicieran realidad para desgracia suya. Aunque al menos ese día de seguro estaría satisfecho de sus avances con la detective.

Soltando el aire retenido, del cual recién fue consciente que mantuvo en sus pulmones, paró en una luz roja sin poder evitar que su mente rememorara el momento donde comenzó todo. Hace un mes que su pasividad se había ido a la mierda para dar rienda suelta sus deseos de la forma más estúpida e incluso bizarra que conocía, pero tampoco le incomodaba demasiado. De hecho podía llegar a jurar que hasta le excitaba más que otras actividades.

 _Por ese tiempo todavía seguía con Gina, más las cosas iban de mal en peor, ya no se entendían ni se soportaban, pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo más frustrante entre ambos era que en cada pelea salía Kate al juego. No una modelo, no una chica voluptuosa, sino que Kate Beckett y su manera de interferir en la relación, cosa estúpida si se le permitía decir._

 _Mucho tiempo Gina le pidió que dejara de verla, que no era necesario seguir ahí, pero Castle simplemente no podía abandonarla. Era impensable para cualquier persona creer que el escritor dejaría de lado su fuente de inspiración por su segunda ex esposa. No lo haría por la primera, ni por alguien excelente en la cama._

 _Soltando un suspiro Rick se bajó del auto ese día con una sola misión, tener un buen caso y luego poner fin a su frustrante relación con la rubia. Eso era lo mejor._

 _Sin dudarlo, ayudó en el caso con su gran elocuencia y luego, casi sin creérselo, invitó a Kate a comer una hamburguesa ¿Por qué? Quizás por el hecho de que Gina no comía ese tipo de comida y necesitaba algo que le diera la fuerza para discutir con ella. La publicista podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía._

 _-es en serio, esta es la mejor hamburguesa del mundo Castle – Dijo contenta antes de dar otra mascada grande a su comida – además el chef ya sabe cómo me gusta_

 _-lo tiene todo, no existe mejor fin de un caso que comer esta hamburguesa, de verdad, vengo por esto a la comisaria – Habló cuando por fin pudo tragar lo que tenía en su boca_

 _-ya, si la amas tanto deberías ponerla en tus libros. Hazle justicia –Riéndose, se limpió con la servilleta_

 _-¿Y que nos roben el lugar? Ni de broma, es nuestra guarida, nos pertenece solo a los de la comisaria_

 _-a los polis, tu eres un colado Castle – Sonriendo triunfante por el ceño fruncido ajeno, le dio otra mascada_

 _-disculpen – Llamando la atención de ambos, una chica con lentes hipster les habló - ¿Usted es Richard Castle?_

 _-el mismo~ - Guiñando con un ojo, hinchó el pecho orgulloso para que Kate bufara-¿Quie…_

 _-y usted su musa ¿No? Katherine Beckett – La ilusión en ella era muy palpable, tanto que la detective no pudo evitar atragantarse por la sorpresa_

 _-sí, es ella mi excelente y fascinante mu… auch…sa – Mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañera, negó con la cabeza_

 _-¡Oh dios! No creí que podría llegar a conocerlos algún día – Dejando aún más descolocados a ambos adultos, se puso nerviosa – lo siento… es que, es, es la emoción_

 _-no hay problema ¿Quieres un autógrafo? – Notando como la chica volvía a sonreír amplio, miró con egocentrismo a Kate. Ya no podría andar diciendo que nadie lo reconocía- hoy me siento generoso ¿Deseas una foto?_

 _-¿Puede ser con los dos? – Juntando sus manos, comenzó a rezar porque aceptaran_

 _-¿Yo que pinto en esto? – Siendo ella ahora quien recibía un pequeño golpe en su pierna, arrugó el ceño y volvió a pegarle a Rick para que no se atreviera a hacerlo de nuevo, o simplemente como juego- digo, no tengo relevancia en esto… es cosa de ustedes_

 _-por favor, solo quiero dos fotos – Imploró sacando su celular como si eso que pedía no era nada_

 _-¿Dos? – Preguntando al unísono, Rick tragó fuerte por la expresión de Kate – no creo que tengamos mucho problema – Terminó por decir el escritor sin siquiera ver a su compañera_

 _-sí, una de ustedes dos solos y otra conmigo… por favor_

 _Aunque Beckett intentó negarse con cualquier pretexto, Rick no le dio tiempo. Para él esto era un juego de casi todos los días, por lo mismo se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a su compañera, a lo cual la pequeña fanática no pudo más que ahogar un grito ¿En que estaría pensando? En ese momento no le preocupaba demasiado porque toda su atención estaba en Kate, en ella y su expresión de enojo, cosa bastante divertida para él._

 _Manteniendo esa escena un tanto extraña, los dos "amigos" se sacaron una foto con la muchacha intentando sonreír – decía intentando porque Kate no pudo hacer más que un amago de sonrisa-. Definitivamente nunca podría ser más natural en una foto que no contenía solo a sus amigos cercanos._

 _Negando con la cabeza, vio como Kate se sentaba en la mesa y se reusaba a sacarse otra foto. Obviamente él no tenía problemas con una foto de más, de hecho podía darle una sesión completa si deseaba, pero no podía obligar a su compañera ¿O sí? La idea le pareció aún más descabellada que el deseo de la fanática, aun así le guiñó con un ojo a la pequeña y se sentó al lado de Kate ganándose toda la sorpresa de la mujer. Obviamente con ello también provocó que le dieran un empujón para que no hiciera nada más allá de lo normal._

 _-Castle – Gruñendo, se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro para que estuvieran más cerca –para ya, sabes que no me gustan mucho las fotos, menos para otras personas… no sabemos que puede hacer con ella – Susurró solo para que fuera escuchada por él_

 _-solo piensa que somos nosotros dos, una foto para conmemorar el caso… por favor… sé que no aprecias mi ayuda en tu trabajo, pero ahora te pido que me ayudes. No puedo simplemente ignorar a esta pequeña – Susurró muy cerca de su oído para que nadie más escuchara – no sabes el valor del que debió hacerse para venir con nosotros – Mintió y exageró para convencerla_

 _-lome deberás una grande Castle, una muy grande – Amenazó como si esperara que se rehusara a todo aquello – y si valoro tu trabajo con nosotros, siempre lo hago_

 _-nunca he tenido miedo de pagar ninguna de mis deudas_

 _Mirándose mutuamente, él sonriendo y ella gruñendo, tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para que Kate al fin pudiera aceptar su derrota. La detective comprendía muy bien la importancia del trabajo para cada persona, por lo mismo, soltando un suspiro, miró a la fanática esperando que les sacara rápido la foto. Aunque parecía ser que la niña no estaba del todo dispuesta a apurarse, ya que su sonrojo había incrementado al igual que el nerviosismo._

Ese momento marcó un antes y un después en su vida ¿Por qué? Pues porque a pesar de que fue una situación apartada y un tanto extraña, Rick no pudo olvidarla en el resto del día. Sí, se había pasado el resto de la comida, e incluso en su "cita" con Gina, pensando en aquella mocosa para adivinar su comportamiento. Quizás por eso mismo, en cuanto llegó a su casa, no dudo en buscar algún indicio en internet que le explicara la reacción de la niña. Lamentablemente cuando vio eso ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

El botón de retorno estaba demasiado lejos de su mano.

¿Cómo fue que una simple lista de solteros causara tanto revuelo? Al parecer el mundo de internet se había revolucionado cuando salió la lista de los solteros más codiciados en donde decía que Rick ya no tenía interés en ninguna otra persona que no fuera su musa. Ese momento parecía ser el inicio de una tormenta en los blog's.

¿Cómo era posible que existieran esas cosas sobre ellos dos? Era consciente que su página de internet le iba bastante bien, le gustaba que las personas hablaran de él y sus excentricidades porque así ganaba más dinero, pero esto era otra cosa. Aquí no se hacían comentarios banales y estereotipados, no, todo era mucho más que eso. Eran teorías "serias", fotografías al estilo paparazzi, fanfic's e incluso debates sobre la relación que mantenían él y su musa.

Negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de mantener una sonrisa en la cara, avanzó por las calles hasta su loft sin dejar de pensar en todo el miedo que sintió los primeros días. Era obvio que Kate nunca debía saber de ese mundo, no tenía que ver las imágenes tergiversadas, no tenía que ver los relatos eróticos, ni mucho menos los comentarios de gente que los había visto en la calle para poder describirlos.

La misma foto que le sacaron en el restaurante apareció esa noche dando un indicio de su "relación".

" _chicas, sabemos que nos gusta ese Rick coqueto y decidido de las fiestas, pero en lo que pude hablar con ellos ¡PUDE HABLAR CON ELLOS!... bueno a lo que iba es… ¡DIOS LOS HUBIERAN VISTO! Estaba embobado por ella, no veía a nadie más que a su musa. Y ella, tan reservada y desconfiada con cualquiera que no fuera Rick. Solo quería gritar cuando nuestra detective accedió a mi petición solo porque él se lo pidió directamente del oído._

 _El caskett va a triunfar, se los digo, pronto tendremos fotos de ellos besándose así que prepárense"_

Sí, ese comentario de aquella niña tan rara le había dejado atónito y asustado, pero también logró incentivarlo a hacer algo que nunca espero llegar a hacer. Dejarse llevar más allá de su escrito, ya no bastaba con imaginarse a Kate en su cama para relatar escenas eróticas en sus libros, no, ahora quería verla en imágenes. Quería ver esas sonrisas, esos labios, esos ojos. Lo quería todo de esa mujer.

Por eso mismo comenzó a sacarle fotos en momentos imprevistos. Deseaba que la detective quedara sola únicamente para poder tener una nueva imagen de ella ¿Por qué? Simple, muchos tenían fotografías de ellos dos solos o juntos, pero nadie tenía una referencia de cómo era realmente Kate en sus momentos de soledad. Nadie podría decir que tenía remotamente idea de lo que era Kate Beckett cuando bajaba sus defensas.

Era un egoísta, un hipócrita, patán y desconsiderado que solo quería esa Kate solo para él, pero también deseaba recordarla como era realmente, no solo como la presentaban los blog's de fanáticos, porque sí, no había dejado de visitar esas páginas. Necesitaba saber si alguien había podido tomar una buena imagen de ellos dos juntos para mantenerse cuerdo en aquel mundo que le negaba su mayor fantasía.

Llegando a su loft, sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y se fue a dar una ducha rápida antes de tener que ir a preparar la cena. Aun así, sabiendo que debía alimentar a Alexis antes de que Martha tuviera la brillante idea de cocinar, no pudo evitar ver la reciente foto de su musa para calmar todas sus pasiones.

Sí, siempre era grato ver a esa mujer de manera despreocupada, incluso se volvía extrañamente satisfactorio el poder besar la pantalla del celular cuando estaba completamente solo ¡Joder! Esa mujer le hacía ver tan patético, tan estúpido y aun así no podía dejar de imaginarse como sería cuando por fin estuvieran juntos como una pareja.

Ese momento seria la culminación de la perfección, en ese preciso instante quien ya no tendría vuelta atrás seria Kate.

Terminando con su baño rapido, se vistió cómodamente y fue directo a la cocina en donde se encontró con una animada Alexis viendo que podía comer. Al instante decidió sorprenderla hasta el punto de hacerla gritar, mas no le importó porque siempre su pelirroja favorita lo abrazaba satisfecha de que haya vuelto sano y a salvo.

-Kate te mando saludos – Mencionó como si nada mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para la cena – que me trates bien y que me des tu porción de helado

-ya quisieras que la detective Beckett te dijera eso. De seguro nadie te sacaría la sonrisa de los labios – Contestó con cierta malicia, sin dejar de sonreír

-oye~ ¿Qué significa eso?

-que te quiero papi

Besando su mejilla con tranquilidad. Alexis salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras Rick se quedaba cocinando sin dejar de pensar en lo recién ocurrido. Su hija siempre tuvo cierto cariño "diferente" por Beckett, pero esto definitivamente no lo entendía ¿A qué se refería con que le haría sonreír? Lo del helado era una broma solamente, nada más, ya que Kate nunca diría una cosa similar ni en un millón de años.

Negando con la cabeza, miró hacia la escalera antes de volver a centrarse en la preparación. Justo en ese momento su celular sonó indicando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado a su celular, por lo mismo, retrasó la preparación para ver de quien se trataba.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, leyó el nombre de una de las tantas modelos con las que había mantenido contacto. Ahora sin Gina era libre de acostarse con cualquiera sin llegar a ser infiel, así que ¿Qué problema había con aceptar la invitación de otra mujer para tener sexo y, quizás, pasar un buen momento? Naturalmente ellas eran capaces de todo por un poco de beneficio monetario, así que la transacción entre ambos no iba a ser perjudicial.

Si se centraba muy bien, si cerraba los ojos y se guardaba sus gemidos o gruñidos para sí mismo, estaba seguro que podría llegar a pensar que estaba haciéndolo con su musa y no con una modelo cualquiera. Sí, esa era la mejor forma de esperar a que Kate estuviera lista sin llegar a volverse loco por no poder , mando rápidamente su confirmación a la invitación antes de ponerse a preparar la cena completamente concentrado para su pequeña.

Aunque deseara que fuera todo lo contrario, la realidad era que una foto nunca iba a satisfacer por completo sus fantasías mas ocultas.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado, de ser así, me complacería que dejaran un comentario. se que la historia puede parecer algo extraña, pero es lo que surgió en mi momento de desesperación.**_

 _ **por otro lado, espero nos veamos el domingo si o si con una actualización. no dejare ninguna historia botada**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


End file.
